Cross Continental - Prologue
by Radio-Blaze
Summary: There is a legend that transcends time itself. A small band will travel far beyond what they know and understand to complete their task of saving the world. However, our tale doesn't begin with their journey. It begins with a battle. After all, our four heroes must meet before they can cross continents. AU.
1. The Veil of My Dreams

Hi everyone! Radio-Blaze here with a little AU that my editor and I've had in the works for a while. This maaaaay count as a crossover, but it's more Awakening than anything else, so here we are.

This is also on my (new) tumblr, riderinesse, for anyone who cares.

Anyways, this is going to be a heavy AU based off of AQW/Deltora (if anyone knows either of these I love you forever) and will be going on for a while. These first chapters will be very much like the beginning of Awakening, but I promise you that they derail _very_ quickly. So I ask that you please bear with me until that happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_There is a legend that transcends time itself. A small band will travel far beyond what they know and understand to complete their task of saving the world. However, our tale doesn__'__t begin with their journey. It begins with a battle._

_After all, our heroes must meet before they can cross continents._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - __The Veil of My Dreams_**

* * *

There was absolutely nothing.

No light.

No sound.

No feeling at all.

And frankly, it was driving her mad.

It could've been a few minutes she was trapping in emptiness. It could've been several millennia. She had no way of knowing.

Suddenly, there was a soft sound, and her eardrums shattered.

"_I take my vow as the Battlemage,_

_and Sanguine__'__s Bane and Ward._

_To be my Lord__'__s pioneer...__"_

A second voice called out, scratchy and weak.

"What? Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

It took a few moments to realize the second voice was her own.

"_I take my vow as the Nightingale,_

_and Azure__'__s Bane and Ward__…"_

A third voice?

More and more voices chimed out, dark and toneless. They swirled around her like shadows that clawed at her ears and left a ghost of their cold breath against her skin. Her palms should've been sweaty - _how did she know that?_ \- but they felt stone cold.

"What are you even saying?!" She rasped. They kept chanting, chanting, never _stopping__…_

She counted twelve voices in all.

No. Thirteen.

And then they suddenly stopped.

* * *

The next thing she knew, it was suddenly dark and hot and sweaty. She wanted sweat before, but now she took it and all of its stickiness back.

There was also someone beside her. This was definitely an improvement.

It was a bit hard to see in the dark violet light, but the shock of blue hair on the man's head beside her was quite noticeable. The white cape dragged behind him as he stepped in time with her and his fingers intertwined with hers.

Heat rushed up to her face. _'__I like this,__'_ She decided.

"You ready, Robyne?" Came the soft whisper.

'_My name? Robyne?__'_

She nodded and flipped her hood over her head. "As much as I'll ever be," she replied. "The question should be 'Are _you_ ready?'"

"I suppose I have no other choice," he chuckled. He squeezed her hand once, then let go. He shoved the door -_ there was a door in front of them? She hadn__'__t noticed_ \- open.

On the other side was a pair of brightly burning amber eyes.

"So, you've finally arrived."

There was a blur of motion that she couldn't process. Lightning, a golden blade, wisps of darkness; bits and pieces that stirred her brain but brought no hint of memory into her head. Her vision refocused as the sorcerer lay beaten on the ground.

Her partner drove his sword straight through the fallen man's stomach.

She felt a sick satisfaction when she saw the sorcerer freeze. Slowly - painfully slow - he began to dissipate into the purple smoke that clouded the dark room.

Her partner swiped a hand over his forehead and pulled his sword from the ground. "That's the end of him."

"Yeah, I guess so." She was pretty sure she was supposed to be happy. Relieved. Something like that.

So why was she suddenly so nervous?

"_This isn__'__t over__…"_

She jumped. She hoped and prayed it was a figment of her imagination. But she saw her friend's shocked expression, and her heart crawled up her throat.

"We need to get out of here!" She shouted.

"Of course!" He replied. He was suddenly by her side, gripping her wrist and rushing for the door. He slammed his shoulder against it.

It didn't budge.

She slammed her fists against the cold surface, over and over. "Who locked this thing?!" She roared. "Nobody was anywhere near the door!"

"It shouldn't have been locked," her partner growled. "Was this a trap then?!"

"But you struck him with Falchion!" She shouted back. "That's the only thing that can kill him!"

There's no way this can be happening.

"_YOU__'__RE __**MINE**__!__"_

And suddenly her world turned white-hot. Every nerve burst into flame.

She only vaguely felt her back hit the floor, only saw her friend try to lift her up in a blur of color. She looked up into wide blue eyes.

She watched as those wide blue eyes darkened. The gentle, steady grip became searing, digging into her flesh until she could feel a thick liquid dripping down her back. She blinked, and the few shadows she could make out were deepening. A wild panic seized her heart when she saw the blue of her friend's eyes turn a sharp red.

Then he fell onto his back, with a bolt of lightning stabbed straight through his chest. Her back was fine, bloodless even. His eyes weren't red.

"Chrom!" She shouted. She went to kneel at his side. "Chrom, what…?"

It was only then she saw the sparks around her hand.

"Oh _gods__…_"

Gently, a soft touch traced her jawline. "R-Robyne…?"

"Chrom! Come on, get up, we have to get you to Lissa or something -"

"...Why…Why did...?"

She felt her blood freeze in her veins. She looked down to meet the faraway gaze of her partner, the little bit of light in his eyes specked by betrayal.

Something dark gripped her heart. She found her answer.

"Because that was the whole point of this venture."

* * *

And that's the first chapter of Cross Continental! I hope you enjoyed, and don't be afraid to give me some kind of feedback (except flames; please don't blindly hate). This is going to be a very long ongoing series, so strap yourselves in - we're all in this for the long run.

I'll be uploading chapter 2 today and then I will decide on a schedule for the rest of this arc.

Also, each chapter will be named after song lyrics. The first one to guess the song and artist without looking up these lyrics on the internet gets a shoutout for chapter 3!


	2. The First Page of Our Story

Since I promised two chapters today, here's chapter two!

My editor also may be providing commentary for every chapter. You'll know by the E/N at the end of the chapter.

Also, this chapter is also part of the chapter title guessing game from the first chapter. This one's waaay more obvious than the first but still. Whoever guesses the song and artist first without looking up the lyrics on the internet gets a shoutout for chapter 3!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The First Page of Our Story**_

* * *

"...We have to do _something_!"

"What do you propose we do?"

'_What happened__…__?__'_ She found herself wondering. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"I see you're awake now," came the warm greeting. She looked up to see a man with blue hair that stood out as a sharp and dark contrast to the pale sky.

"Hey there!" The girl at his side smiled. Her hair spiked in twin ponytails that rivaled the sun in color.

"There are better place to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the man chuckled. "Here, give me your hand."

Her arm felt heavy as she reached up to take his hand. She glanced at the dark mark on the back, but she was jarred from her thoughts when the man pulled her to her feet.

She stumbled in her haste to find balance. A steady hand was placed on her shoulder, and she quickly looked up to meet warm steel-blue eyes.

"You alright?" The man asked her.

"Y-Yes!" She replied quickly, pulling away on shaky legs. "Thank you…" She felt her eyes narrow as she searched her brain for anything to connect to this man. Suddenly, she found a single word. "Thank you, Chrom."

"So you know who I am, then?" He inquired.

'Do_ I know who you are?__' _She realized that she really didn't.

"N-No, I'm sorry, just your name…"

Chrom's eyebrow rose, but he didn't seem to question her otherwise. "Curious...Tell me, what's your name?"

"I don't know that either," she realized, mumbling. She didn't know anything at all. She immediately looked around the vast grassy fields, trying to get an idea of where she was. She couldn't have just woken up with no memory other than a name that wasn't her own...could she?

"Hey, I think I've heard of this!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "I think she has amnesia!"

"I think that's a load of pegasus dung."

She jumped, suddenly noticing the armored rider on horseback. He peered down at her with sharp green eyes. She felt herself tense under his glare. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" He muttered. "That's highly suspicious. Not to mention your garb."

"My garb?" She asked. She looked down at the large coat covering her body, noting the gold trim and violet lines and eye shapes. "What's wrong with it?"

"Those are Grimleal markings," the knight replied.

"She's likely a Plegian refugee, Frederick," Chrom argued. "What kind of Shepherds would we be, then, to leave her here to the mercy of wild animals and brigands?"

"Yeah, Frederick!" The blonde girl agreed. "I heard it's gotten worse in Plegia recently, so we can't just send her back either!"

The small bits of information she was being fed buzzed around in her head, lost and confused, until she felt her head would burst. "Send me where?" She asked, stepping back. "What are you all even talking about?!"

Chrom's determined expression quickly changed to an apologetic one as he was reminded of her presence. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I would be happy to explain some things to you, but here is not really the place for it. Would you mind if we escorted you to town? There's one just south of here."

"Milord!"

"Frederick, honestly, I'm not going to leave her here alone!"

"I am only emphasizing caution," Frederick replied. "T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

She blinked, knowing that she didn't have any other option at the moment than to follow them. "Alright then," she conceded. "Lead the way, please."

"Of course." Chrom's shoulders relaxed, but it did nothing to ease her own sudden anxiety. He led the way along the path, with the girl at his side and Frederick taking up the rear.

The blonde girl fell back to whisper, "Sorry about Frederick," to her. "He's suspicious of everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone he meets for the first time, anyways," the girl clarified with a pout. "He's ridiculous. I swear he never wants me outside; he wants me home so I can rot in uselessness!'"

She tried - and failed - to stifle her laughter. The blonde girl smiled amiably, seemingly pleased at the reaction.

"I suppose I should introduce us properly." She looked up to see Chrom's warm smile, and realized with a bit of bashfulness that he had been watching her and the blonde girl. "My name is Chrom, but you already knew that. The delicate one you're speaking with is my younger sister Lissa."

"I am _not_ delicate!" Lissa exclaimed. Lissa looked back to her and said, "Ignore my brother. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky we found you!"

"You said you're 'Shepherds', right?"

"Yeah," Lissa replied.

"So why exactly are you dealing with sheep in full armor? And where _is_ your flock?"

Lissa snickered, and Chrom burst into laughter. "It's a dangerous job," Chrom laughed. "Just ask Frederick the Wary over there."

"And I shall bear such a title with pride," Frederick rebuked. "At least one of us, then, would have a sense of caution."

"We can take care of ourselves, Frederick!" Lissa retorted.

"Well,_ I_ can," Chrom amended. "I'm not entirely sure about _you_, Lissa."

"Hey!" Lissa cried as Chrom laughed at her expense. "Is this 'Let's Turn on Lissa' Day?! Jerkface!"

She had to stop walking as she doubled over and suddenly joined Chrom in laughing. One look at her, and Lissa erupted into giggles.

"Milord? Milady? We must keep moving," Frederick pushed.

"I-In a moment, Frederick!" Lissa gasped. "I have tears in my eyes! You looked like you were about to hurl for a second!"

"I...I did?" She asked between breaths. She felt her face heat up to match her bashfulness, but she still found in in her to grin blithely.

"Yeah! You looked like your were about to go 'BLAAARGH!'"

"'Blaaargh'? That's a new one," Chrom noted.

"Milord!"

"Frederick, what-"

"There, on the horizon!"

Her eyes followed the point of Frederick's outstretched hand. The sky seemed to be smeared in rising columns of smoke.

"Is that the town?!" Chrom exclaimed. "Come on, there has to be something we can do!"

"I'm coming with you!" Lissa declared.

"And what do we do with _her_?" Frederick asked.

"C-Could you stay with her, Frederick?" Chrom asked, trying to think on the spot. "We can't leave her here by herself, but this might not be just an accident we're dealing with here!"

"You mean arson?" She asked. "Let me come! I'll find some way to be helpful, I swear; I don't have to get involved in any fighting if you want."

Chrom grit his teeth. "...Fine then. We need every capable person."

Frederick's gauntlet suddenly took her hand, and she found herself being helped into the saddle. She tensed as the horse shifted underneath her. "Hold on," he commanded.

She quickly nodded and obeyed. "W-Will do, sir!"

Frederick quickly spurred the horse into a gallop over the fields to reach the town as fast as possible. The closer they got, the stronger the scent of smoke in her throat, and the stronger the urge to cough became.

"Hoy, Ylisseans!" Came a shout from within the town. "This be an order from our gracious king: bring us the traitors! Bring them to us, and we may be swayed to spare some a' ya!"

"This is unusual," Frederick muttered. "They've never asked for 'traitors', only plundered and murdered."

Her gaze swept over the town, trying to get a sense of where everything was. It wasn't a large town, not by any means, and it was very simple. The only real notable location was the town square, split from the townhouse by a river and joined by a bridge. The square was chaos, with bandits pursuing citizens while the citizens searched for safety.

"Milady, you must dismount here," Frederick insisted.

"O-Of course!" She replied, jarred from her thoughts. "There seem to be more bandits here; maybe you three should focus your efforts in the square?"

She slid off the horse and took off her coat. The air was blistering hot. She held it out before her, noting how it dipped in the middle, in the space between her hands.

She was suddenly struck with an idea.

"I'm going to the river!" She shouted. She ducked into the side streets and darted for the river while fumbling with her coat to tie it into something that resembled a bag. Without hesitation, she slammed the tied coat into the freezing water and rushed out to the main street to dump the mass of water onto the closest fire she could find. When she came back to the riverbank, she found a discarded yellow book lying open with its spine facing up. She quickly picked it up and scanned the open page.

"_Heed my one desire,  
__and call down the sky fire.__"_

Without really thinking, she found herself saying the words out loud. As soon as the last word left her lips, a shock of energy raced up her arm. She nearly dropped the book.

One hour.

_'One hour for what?'_

She shook her head. That wasn't important. She slipped the book between her two belts and went straight back to cleaning up the main street.

As she returned from her fifth round of water gathering, she saw dozens of citizens flocking down the street now that it was mostly cleared. She looked back into the square to see that Chrom and Frederick were fighting off most of the bandits, and Lissa was atop Frederick's horse. A few stray bandits decided to pursue the fleeing civilians.

Almost instinctively, she found herself in the rear of the fleeing crowd, walking backwards to face the bandits head on. On a complete impulse, she threw her free hand forward to find it wreathed in gold.

"_Thunder_!"

A bolt of lightning rushed from her fingertips and bowled the bandits over in succession. They writhed and twitched on the ground, screaming in agony.

A dark veil suddenly clouded her sight, and she saw a flash of silver rushing straight towards her. Then a splatter of blood danced before her eyes.

Then the dark veil was yanked from her vision. A tiny _whish _touched her ear, and she leapt to the side.

The blade of a hand axe skimmed by, and she felt a pain like fire lace up her side. She pulled back her hand that had immediately covered the pained area and saw that her fingers were tipped in her own blood.

_'If I didn't move, that would've hit me in the chest. I would be dead.'_

The thought sank down to her stomach like a stone.

She looked up to see a bandit with red splattering his face and immediately shot another bolt of Thunder at him. He recoiled, but he didn't fall. Not until a gold-and-silver blade slid through his stomach.

The body slumped to the ground, revealing a panting Chrom, who was quickly at her side. "Are you alright?! Come, let me take you to Lissa!"

"Wha- _Chrom_!" She was suddenly being rushed to the center of the town square. It was empty, with the exception of Frederick, Lissa, and the assorted bodies. Seeing that not all of them were bandits made her stomach churn.

"Lissa!" Chrom called. "She's taken a hit!"

"I'm on it!" She shouted. "Just stay still, okay?"

"A-Alright..."

Lissa raised a staff, glowing a gentle green, and she felt a sudden cold against her side as her torn skin began to mend itself. The comforting cool touch faded with a welcome warmth.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're wel-"

The dark veil descended over her eyes again. Instinct forced her to look to the side, where a blade of wind impaled Chrom's unarmored arm. With every second, it dug deeper and deeper, until it speared straight through and into his side. She could only watch as his expression grew more and more agonized, and her blood froze with every passing moment.

Then the dark veil was gone.

"-come!"

"GET DOWN!"

She whirled around and tackled Chrom to the ground, ignoring his startled cry. She saw the wind blade pass overhead, only managing to sever a few strands of her hair.

She jumped to her feet and looked up to see a mage high on the townhouse roof. A wild fury boiled inside of her veins, and she charged towards the townhouse, firing bolt after bolt of thunder magic at the mage. She didn't stop until he lifelessly slumped onto the roof and the body slid over the edge.

_'Calm down. You're fine now.'_

She looked back to where she'd left Chrom on the ground. He was standing now, and while he clearly seemed shocked, at least he wasn't in pain. The agony she'd seen on him in the vision that had suddenly taken over her struck a painfully familiar cord. How or why she didn't know or care about - she only knew that she never wanted to see that expression on him again.

She opened her dry mouth and forced the words up her throat. "A-Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," he easily replied.

She found herself smiling in relief. "Is that the last of them?"

"It appears that way," Frederick replied. She had completely forgotten about Frederick and Lissa.

"Let's clean this place up!" Lissa declared.

"Yeah, let's do that," she agreed.

"Nice necklace, by the way!"

She blinked. "What necklace?" She looked down to see a loose cord around her neck. It was adorned with a rich coppery pendant in the shape of a bird's feather. It must've been hidden under the collar of her coat.

_'A bird's feather?'_

The thought of a red-feathered bird suddenly burned in her head as if it had been branded there. Her fingertips went to massage her temples as she searched for what could possibly be so important about a bird with red feathers.

_'...Cardinals are red...I guess a robin would count...Wait, _Robin_?'_

"I got it!" She exclaimed.

"What?! What is it?!" Lissa interrogated.

"My name! My name is Robyne!"

* * *

E/N: Enter Prince Chrom, and his merry band of fellow geniuses.

A/N: So that's it for today! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! On my next upload (or on my tumblr, whichever you find first) I'll be releasing the update schedule for Cross Continental. Until then, I'll see you all later!


	3. This is a Call to Arms

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the response this story has been given - for the most part this is a huge experiment to help improve my writing, since the last time I publicly posted on my old account was months (years?) ago and I really think I've improved enough to have the confidence to post again on a new account.

I'll be uploading on Fridays from now on.

Since no one guessed the last chapters, the first title was from The Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation and the second was from Love the Way You Lie. If anyone wants to guess this title, be my guest.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - This Is a Call To Arms**_

* * *

It took a while to put out most of the fires and assure the villagers that the town was mostly safe, but it was still bright outside by the time the civilians returned to rebuild their town.

Still, he wished he had arrived to help earlier. There was nothing he hated more than watching the aftermath of an attack, especially on a small village that didn't have a lot of money and time to easily rebuild. He had offered to assist in any way he could, and to the village, that meant helping bury their dead while some of the others put out the last of the fires. That didn't stop the guilt from weighing on his shoulders whenever he saw the reaction of someone who realized a loved one wasn't coming home.

"Milord?"

"Hmm?" Chrom found himself jarred from his thoughts. "Is something wrong, Frederick?"

"Something the bandits said earlier makes me uneasy. They spoke of bringing traitors to the king," the knight explained. "The bandits King Gangrel sends over the borders don't usually look for these...'traitors'."

"...Do you think they were after refugees?" Chrom asked after a moment of thought. "This is a popular area for Plegian refugees due to the distance from the border."

"Perhaps, milord. Either way, it doesn't bode well."

"That's true," Chrom muttered. _'The situation with Plegia just gets worse and worse by the day.' _"Have you heard anything new? Anything that would suddenly shift Gangrel's focus from the rebellion and the war to some refugees?"

"Nothing concrete," Frederick replied. "Only that the rebellion's leader grows closer to the capital by the day. He's likely to confront Gangrel himself soon, if the rumors prove true."

"I wonder if we'll be supporting them when the day comes..."

"Best not to dwell too much on that day for now, milord," Frederick advised. "In any case, I bring this refugee search up out of fear for the capital."

"By Naga's fang, you're right!" Chrom cursed. "There must be dozens of refugees from Plegia there!"

"Which is why we must make haste," Frederick urged. "Gangrel's forces are likely to target the capital if they haven't already, for the refugees _or_ the Exalt."

"Then we can't waste any time," Chrom resolved. "Where's Lissa and Robyne-"

"You intend to take Robyne with you?"

Chrom mentally cursed his slip of the tongue. _'There's a way to go about telling Frederick these things, and that was _not_ it!'_

"I intend to make her a Shepherd, Frederick."

"Milord, you can't possibly-"

"She's a talented mage, and she's quick-thinking," Chrom argued. "I didn't miss how she started clearing a path for the villagers to evacuate more easily, and how she leapt to defend their path at the drop of a hat. None of us had thought of that. She fought to save Ylissean lives though she didn't need to. Not to mention the fact that I might possibly owe her my life."

Frederick's brow furrowed at what could've been. "I apologize for that, milord. I should've been more careful."

"You aren't at fault here, Frederick. I'm fine, thanks to Robyne."

"Still, it is my duty to be more prudent, and I shall keep this day in mind for the future. And speaking of Robyne, you've clearly put a lot of thought into making her a Shepherd."

Chrom's hand rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I _have_ put a bit of thought into it, I'll admit. I intend to offer her a position before we head out, in case she declines."

"Hey, Chrom!"

Lissa was rushing towards them now, accompanied by Robyne and a man who seemed to be the head of the village.

"Thank you for your help, milord," the leader said with a gracious bow. "I have spoken to the citizens, and we all agree; we would be more than grateful to hold a feast in your honor, if you would but stay a night."

"We ourselves would be honored, but I'm afraid we must hurry to Ylisstol," Chrom sighed. "Troubling news has come to light."

"Indeed?" The head muttered. "Very well. We wish you the best of luck, milord."

"Thank you."

"What's...Ylisstol?" Robyne asked once the head was out of earshot, trying out the word on her tongue.

Chrom wanted to kick himself, but opted just to rub the back of his neck again. "Ah, right! I never did explain things, did I? Ylisstol is the capital of Ylisse, which is the country we're in right now. It's where our ruler, Exalt Emmeryn, resides."

"Okay. And what's a Plegia?"

"The neighboring country to the west. It's in a state of turmoil right now, what with the civil war and all."

"A civil war? What about?" Her silvery eyes were practically aglow with curiosity.

"Their King, Gangrel, is a madman, and most of Plegia knows it. There's a whole rebellion within their borders, and their King is at war with us as well. The country is practically torn in half. A lot of Plegians have fled the country and come here, to Ylisse."

"And you think I might be one of those Plegians?"

"Most likely. The designs and the colors on your coat are definitely Plegian in origin."

She looked down at her coat, soaking wet from being used to transport water. "If Plegia is being torn to pieces by this war, then I don't think it would be wise to go back."

"Not particularly, no."

"Then I guess I'd have to stay here in this village and start anew; no one here recognized me when I asked, but I don't see any other option."

"_Or_," Chrom emphasized, "if you wish, you could come with us to Ylisstol. We have a place for you among the Shepherds."

"Truly?!" She exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. "You'd have me?!"

"I'd be a fool to deny you," Chrom chucked. "Especially after you just saved these people and me."

Robyne looked awestruck at the idea. "If you will have me in your sheepless Shepherds, then I would be honored to accept the offer."

"Hah! I think you'll find that we _do_ tend sheep. We just tend to a lot of them."

"Indeed you do! I'm certain I'm one of them. What would I have done if my Shepherds hadn't found me?!" He saw her lips curving into a playful smirk.

_'Who knew that the nervous girl I found in the field just earlier today was so outspoken?'_ He marveled.

"What _would_ you have done? Maybe the wolves would've gotten you first," Chrom remarked.

Her hands flew to her mouth in a mock gasp. "The horror!"

"Milord, if this fascinating discussion is over..."

Chrom mentally cursed as his face began to burn with embarrassment. _'Gods, why am I so distracted lately?!'_ "R-Right! We march to Ylisstol!" He declared.

"It's nearly dark!" Lissa protested. "Can we stay for a while? Please?"

"Not if the capital is in potential danger, milady," Frederick replied. "You can ride with me if you wish."

"Alright," Lissa muttered. "I guess if I don't have to walk, then I can forgive you for this, _Chrom_!"

"What?!"

"Now I have to sleep on a bed of twigs or whatever because of you!"

"Wait, a bed of twigs?!" Robyne exclaimed.

"I swear, it's not that bad!" Chrom exclaimed. "Let's just get going!"

Of course, Lissa was complaining again by the time the sun had set.

"Oh gods, the bugs are out!" She cried. "They're everywhere!"

"These things are pure evil!" Robyne agreed. "I swear they're intentionally pursuing me!"

"Won goph in mah mouph!"

"Lissa, no! Don't let these demons win!"

Chrom tried in vain to stifle his laughter. "Calm down, you two. You fought brigands and ran through fire earlier, and you can't handle a few insects?"

"Those two are completely different!" Robyne protested. "And funny how _you_ aren't being attacked by these...these flying _demons_...these _birds of hell_! _You_ are a _conspirator_!"

"Why would I conspire with bugs?"

"Don't deny it!"

"Perhaps we should set up camp for the night, milord?" Frederick suggested. "Before our weariness adles our brains, if it hasn't already?"

Frederick's eyes flicked to Robyne, who shuffled her boots with embarrassment.

"You're probably right," Chrom agreed. "Anyone want to set up camp?"

"Not me!" Lissa huffed. "I think I've been assaulted enough times for one day!"

"And I'm assuming the bugs count, Lissa?"

"_Of course_ they count! Why _wouldn't _they count?!"

"I don't see why they shouldn't," Robyne grumbled. "Does anyone have any idea of what to do about dinner?"

"That's a good question," Chrom hummed. "Perhaps we should clear a campsite first, then go hunting."

"Allow me, milord," Frederick offered. "I shall have a perfect campsite in mere minutes!"

"Uhm, Frederick, really, it's fine-"

"Nothing less for milord!"

"Is he okay?" Robyne whispered.

"Trust me, this is normal," he replied. "Fortunately or unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh. Okay then..."

"Should we leave him be and go hunt?"

"That sounds like a good idea right now…"

By the time they had returned, there was already a fire blazing and little sleeping mats scattered around the fire. Frederick's horse was tied loosely to a nearby tree. Not to mention the area was completely cleared of even pebbles.

"Is this...normal?" Robyne grunted under the weight of their catch.

"Yes... why?"

"He scares me. Apparently I'm not the only one whose exhaustion is 'addling their brains'?"

"Oh, believe me, Frederick is not exhausted."

He thought he saw Robyne's face paling.

"Milord, you have returned!"

"What did you get for food?!" Lissa asked. "I'm _starving_!"

"We found a bear!" Robyne cheered, hoisting the bear as high as she could.

"A bear?! Who spears a _bear_?!" Lissa exclaimed in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Well, I'm starving," Robyne shrugged. "And food _is_ food."

"This...is not light…" He grunted. "Could we get some help please?"

"Straightaway!" Frederick immediately took the bear from them and staked it over the fire in record time.

"How does he do that?!" Robyne cried.

"You get used to it eventually," Chrom assured half-heartedly. "Granted, it does take a while. Some days I wonder if I myself have gotten used to it."

"Well, I'm not," Lissa muttered.

Robyne shook her head, and her ivory twin ponytails flew about. "That's not important right now. I'm so hungry, I don't even care anymore." Without another word, she rushed to the fire and sat down beside it, staring at the bear as if her gaze would roast it faster.

"Staring at it isn't going to cook it faster, Robyne!" Lissa shouted.

"I don't know what else to do!"

Chrom shook his head. _'__These are the people I chose to spend my time with. Gods, help me.__'_

He couldn't help but smile anyway.

* * *

I promise that it won't be so close to Awakening's plot for all these chapters. Bear with me people.

You do not know how much joy it gave me to write this Robyne. She doesn't have the sarcastic bite of the AQW protagonist but she's still a bit teasing and has that openness she's implied to have in game (look at all the dang supports!). I hope you guys like this Robyne (and the rest of the characters - I'm not particularly good with characterization so this is partially to improve my characterization).

Anyways, I'll see you guys next Friday for chapter 4!


	4. We Will Rise Again

Hey, all! Sorry this is quite late. I meant to upload this earlier but real life got in the way. It tends to do that.

For anyone who cares, last chapter's title was from Vox Populi. That's my like third favorite song from 30 Seconds to Mars they're just _too good okay_.

So, mini rant done, and here's one of the chapters I've been waiting for!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - We Will Rise Again**_

* * *

Chrom would never underestimate Robyne's appetite ever again.

"I think you have eaten half of this bear by yourself."

She didn't respond. She was too busy inhaling her dinner.

Lissa was watching in awe. "How do you eat this?!" She cried. "This stuff smells absolutely terrible."

"Just eat up, Lissa," Chrom urged. "You haven't eaten since breakfast. Surely you must be hungry."

"Thanks but no thanks! Who caught this thing?!"

"Er dihd!" Robyne muttered through a full mouth of food.

"How?!"

"Er mmbershed ert!"

"You...what?"

"Robyne, please don't speak with your mouth full," Frederick advised. Chrom noticed that Frederick hadn't touched his food.

Robyne blinked, then hurriedly tried to swallow. She ended up in a coughing fit from swallowing too fast.

"Gods, are you okay?!" Chrom was at her back and patting it in a moment's notice.

"Chrom, you're going to kill her! Let the Cleric here do the healing! Robyne, put your hands up!"

Robyne hastened to obey, and her coughs came to cease. "M'fine, m'fine!" Robyne waved Chrom off in between precious breaths of air. "Gods, I'm not doing _that_ again."

He backed away sheepishly as Robyne attempted to recover. Perhaps he _should_ just let Lissa deal with those sort of things.

"That's what you get for eating so fast!" Lissa declared. "Now what the heck were you saying?"

"I said I ambushed it," Robyne grinned triumphantly. "It didn't even see me coming."

"Poor thing probably thought you were just minding your own business," Lissa huffed. "Now I'm _really_ going to be sick."

"Hey, I was starving," Robyne shrugged. "Anything's fair game when I'm hungry."

"Don't go cannibal on us," Chrom teased.

"And take you three on at once? I'll take my chances in a fair fight with the bear - you aren't worth the trouble."

"I'm not sure what to think about that," he chuckled.

"I'll take it!" Lissa exclaimed. "Maybe there's a chance you can eat normal food after all, Robyne."

"H-Hey!" Just as she was about to retort, Robyne tried to stifle a sudden yawn. "Oh, wow. I'm a bit tired, actually."

"You sound almost surprised," Chrom noted.

"I guess I didn't feel myself getting tired until I suddenly was," Robyne shrugged.

"Regardless," Frederick interrupted. "It's best we sleep now. Gangrel's forces can't move far into Ylisse without catching our attention, and since no reports have arrived, nothing should happen to the capital tonight. Else I wouldn't have let us stop here, when Ylisstol is so close. We should be ready to march again come morning."

"Right as always, Frederick," Chrom agreed. As worrying as Frederick could be at times, Chrom would be the first to admit that the knight's judgement was usually very sound. He could do without said knight's coddling, but he was certain that it wasn't something that would ever change. He'd already tried to stop Frederick's babying, and that had turned out oh so well.

"I'll take first watch," Frederick offered.

"I'll go next!" Lissa declared.

Robyne yawned again and fell onto her sleeping mat (Chrom questioned where Frederick had been keeping them this entire day), muttering something unintelligible. Chrom felt his brow furrow as he ran the slurred syllables over and over in his head. "What did you say?" He asked.

There was no response.

"I guess she fell asleep," he realized. He removed his pauldron and settled down on his own sleeping mat.

"She has the right idea," Lissa mumbled, curling up on her mat. "'Night, Chrom. 'Night, Frederick." It wasn't long before Lissa joined Robyne in Dreamland.

"They fell asleep rather quickly," Chrom noted. "It _has_ been a long day, after all. It's not often you find an amnesiac with fighting skill on an open field."

"Which is why her presence makes me uneasy, milord," Frederick muttered.

Chrom felt an exasperated sigh pass his lips. "_Frederick_-"

"If I may, milord, I know your reasons for taking Robyne in," the knight interrupted. "You have a great deal of faith in others and a willingness to connect with them, two of your most admirable qualities. However, not every individual will repay that faith in kind. There are those who will abuse that faith, especially the kind owed in a life-debt or something similar. I will be distrustful of her for as long as I can, because I wish for you nor any of the other Shepherds not to learn this harsh truth the hard way."

Chrom found himself at a loss. He tumbled words through his head, trying to piece them together into something he could say, some kind of response. Every retort he could've said wilted and died on his tongue. "...I appreciate your words, Frederick," he finally managed. "I'll keep them in mind."

"That's all I ask, milord."

Even if he hadn't said he'd keep those words in mind, Chrom felt them burning in his head as he closed his eyes. He twitched with discomfort. He wouldn't change his mind about allowing Robyne into the Shepherds - he didn't have the heart to do that, odd as her story was.

So why couldn't he just put this out of his head and get himself to sleep?

His eyes flicked open and he stared upward, simply taking in the dark star-specked skies. Again and again, he mulled over his dilemma. He huffed with impatience when he still found himself at an impasse.

"Chrom?"

He looked over to where Lissa was sitting on her mat. "Lissa? What are you doing up?"

"It's my shift."

"...It is?" He could've sworn he'd been up for hours. Clearly not, or he would've noticed Frederick and Lissa switching. Lissa wasn't the quietest person. She'd probably say the same of him.

"Yeah. What's up?" Lissa asked. "You've been tossing and turning this whole time, and you usually sleep like a log. Is something wrong?"

"Just caught up in my thoughts is all," Chrom dismissed. He stayed lying down for a few moments more before he pulled himself up to his feet. "Maybe a little walk to clear my thoughts will do me some good."

"Can I come? Just sitting here and staring at the trees for hours is really boring."

Chrom opened his mouth to say that it would be best if she stayed since she was watching, but the protest died on his tongue as he fixed his pauldron back on his shoulder. _'__Frederick and Robyne should be fine. Even if Robyne isn__'__t, Frederick is definitely a light sleeper. And I don__'__t want Lissa of all people to go mad with boredom.__'_

"Alright," he conceded.

She stood up and followed him through the sparse trees. He made sure to keep a mental note of what he passed, but otherwise let his feet and mind wander.

Until Lissa decided to intervene. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"If it's keeping you up, then it's clearly a problem," Lissa huffed. "Come on, what is it?"

"Frederick spoke to me just after you fell asleep."

"About Robyne?"

"Yes."

"You know how Frederick is, Chrom."

"I know, believe me. It's different when he makes it more about _me_ than _her_."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he admires my faith in people but others will take advantage of that, basically. He says he does what he does because he doesn't want us to learn the hard way. ...I know it doesn't sound like much, but it makes me wonder if I ever will have to learn the hard way, and what exactly that will mean. Especially if I'm not the only one who bears the consequences."

"...This really _has_ been keeping you up," Lissa muttered. "But just think of it as Frederick being Frederick. He's there so we _don__'__t have_ to learn the hard way. Try not to think about it too much. You're weird when you do that."

"Hey!"

Despite his protests, Chrom couldn't help but smile as Lissa snickered._ '__Perhaps she__'__s right. Frederick will be Frederick after all, and I__'__m not him.__'_ Then the smile was suddenly wiped from his face._ '__Wait a moment...__'_

"Something's wrong," he muttered.

Lissa blinked with confusion. "Wha-"

"Listen."

His younger sister paused to do as he said. Slowly, he watched her realize what was so wrong.

"I don't hear anything," she whispered. "No birds, no crickets, not even the bugs…"

Chrom's hand twitched towards the scabbard of the sacred blade against his waist. The entire forest seemed to be holding its breath. The lines of a childhood rhyme - one that was becoming more and more common in the whispers of the people nowadays - decided then to enter the forefront of his mind.

_"First comes the dead silence..."_

_'This isn't right! They shouldn't have made it this far!'_

"We have to get ba-" Chrom's words faded into the night air. He'd heard something; a low, rasping sigh, like a breath taken after inhaling smoke.

_"Next, the smoking sigh..."_

With his palms slick with sweat, Chrom grabbed the hilt of Falchion and pulled it from its scabbard. Lissa herself had fallen into an uncharacteristic silence. Twin pinpoints of red appeared from between the trees. They were quickly joined by more and more pairs.

"Stay close, Lissa," Chrom advised. "You don't have your staff, do you?"

"Left it at camp."

Chrom grit his teeth. _'That makes this that much easier.'_

"We're going to have to run for it," he muttered, tightening his grip on Falchion. A savage rasping roar ripped from the trees, and Chrom stepped forward to swing Falchion in a wide arc.

The guttural growl suddenly stopped as Falchion cleanly cleaved through the Risen. It dissolved into dark smoke, and only the bright glow of its eyes remained for several seconds.

"_...With the glow of red eyes_

_comes the Risen tide.__"_

The forest erupted into chaos.

Risen poured from the trees in waves, and in waves they fell to Chrom's blade. He backed up as he swung, blinded by the rancid dark smoke clouding his eyes.

"CHROM!"

He didn't stop swinging. "LISSA?!" Chrom shot a glance behind him to see Lissa backing towards him. Before her were several Risen warriors.

"We're surrounded?!"

"I didn't see them until the last second!"

"We need some kind of escape route. I could try, but I'm not sure I can take all these Risen on at once. FREDERICK!" He shouted.

"FREDERICK!"

"CAPTAIN CHROM!"

The call of a warhorse and a fierce battle cry snatched his attention from the Risen. Charging straight through the hordes was a white stallion, ridden by a red-clad knight. The undead warriors immediately turned on her.

"_Sully_! Over here!" He shouted.

Sully steered her horse in his direction, and she filled the gap in front of Lissa.

"I knew I shoulda left sooner," Sully muttered, spearing her lance through three Risen at once.

"You're finished in the Farfort already, Sully? I thought it would be several more days!"

"Finished up early, and just in damn time it seems!"

"Thank gods!" Lissa cheered.

"Frederick and Robyne are back at the camp we set up! So is Lissa's staff! We need to get back to them!"

"I'm on it, Captain," Sully replied, helping Lissa up on her horse. "But who's this 'Robyne'?"

"New recruit."

"Alright, where's your camp?"

"It should be to the left. Take a right by the split tree!"

Sully's stallion raced into the woods, trampling everything in his path, and Chrom followed the pounding of its hooves through the darkness. He hadn't noticed amidst the Risen smoke, but Falchion's edge was glowing a bright vivid blue that lit his way through the forest.

"Captain! I found the camp; it's empty!"

"WHAT?!"

Sure enough, other than Sully and Lissa, there were no signs of life in the camp whatsoever. The fire was dead. Frederick, his horse, and Robyne were gone.

"Frederick! Robyne!" Lissa called.

"Look over there!" Chrom shouted. Fading dark wisps of purple were scattered across the clearing. "They must've been attacked."

"Do you think they're alright?!" Lissa asked.

"I don't see any blood or anything of the sort," Sully noted.

"They likely made it out safely, knowing Frederick's prudence," Chrom muttered. _'__I hope...__'_

"They'd better be on their way to Ylisstol," Sully grumbled. "We don't have time to go back for 'em."

Chrom whirled on her. "Why not?!"

"Those damned Risen made it to Ylisstol, Captain. We're being overrun."

Chrom didn't get a chance to say anything else before the night sky was lit up in a flash of gold lightning.

* * *

I promised you that it would derail from canon - this is an AU, not a retelling - and this is where it starts, children. From here on in, things are going to go down stupidly fast, so I hope you're all prepared!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you guys think! I'll see you next week!


	5. As We Drifted Towards the Storm

I am so sorry, everyone. You have no idea how sorry I am. Too much happened in one week and I had no time to update. As my apology, I'm uploading both this chapter _and_ the next chapter today. Again, I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long!

(Last chapter title was from Conquistador from 30 Seconds to Mars. Expect them often. I like them too much)

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - As We Drifted Towards the Storm**_

* * *

Robyne woke up from a nightmare. At least, she thought she did.

Unfortunately, she was pretty sure that creatures that looked like living corpses and breathed foggy dark smoke counted as nightmares.

"What the heck are _those_?!" She screamed. The faint light of the dying fire danced over their black-and-blue lacerated faces, and her head began to spin.

"Risen, Robyne."

She swallowed her dizziness and looked up from where she was sitting on her mat to see Frederick single-handedly fending off an entire horde of Risen with his great silvery lance. Robyne took the brief moment to look for her other companions.

"Where're Chrom and Lissa?!"

"I don't know," Frederick replied calmly. "There are no signs of a struggle, and milady's staff is still here, so it appears they might've left briefly and planned to return quickly. I only fear what may happen now that these Risen have appeared."

"These things are common?!"

"Unfortunately. Being at odds with Plegia entails that we face the Risen their sorcerers conjure." Frederick's lance pierced through a Risen's throat, and it began to fade away with a disgusting gurgle. He darted back for Lissa's staff. Without so much as breaking a sweat, he cut his anxious horse free and leapt onto the saddle in one swift movement. He offered his hand out to her. "Come. They couldn't have gotten far in these woods."

Robyne felt an odd elation despite her fear. She took the armored hand and was hoisted up to the front of the saddle. She tilted her head in confusion. _'Wouldn't Frederick see and steer better in the front? I don__'__t know how to ride a horse!'_

She looked to the only barrier in between them and the Risen. "What do we do about the fire?!"

"We stay behind it for a bit, then we make our retreat."

She was about to question his judgement (and sanity), but Robyne quickly saw what Frederick meant. The Risen were hurling themselves into the flames in an attempt to get to the targets on the other side. The moment they stepped into the halo of ginger light, they convulsed and and let out an ear-raking screech, falling to their knees as dark smoke and bright fire mixed. They didn't last more than a few seconds. She noticed with a sudden dread that despite the fuel the fire was being fed, it was dying at an incredible speed. The Risen's dark smoke was smothering it.

"I think we should go _now_!" She advised, failing to keep the slight note of panic from her voice.

Frederick pulled on the reins, and his mare galloped into the woods. Robyne grit her teeth as she tried to peer into the darkness for any sign of Chrom and Lissa. _'__If only there was some kind of light...or lightning!__'_

She fumbled for the tome wedged between her belts and hurriedly flipped through the pages until she found the incantation. Robyne muttered it quickly under her breath.

One hour. One hour, she felt, until the magic faded away.

She called upon the lightning magic and forced it to dance along her raised hands and wrists, never letting it free. The darkness was immediately lit in a wash of vibrant gold, and while she felt Frederick tense behind her, he relaxed ever so slightly when he realized she wasn't firing at all.

She glanced down at the lance in Frederick's hand. His grip was nearly bone-white, and his arm was bent oddly, as if ready to spear someone at a frighteningly close range. The only thing that would hit was...her…

Disappointment churned within her chest. _'__I__'__m only in the front so I can__'__t stab him in the back,__'_ she realized. She liked the company that he and Lissa and Chrom provided, but they had already given her so much, so she supposed it was selfish to just expect them to automatically reciprocate her feelings towards the trio. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling disappointed now that she had believed Frederick was warming up to her.

'_Just focus on finding Chrom and Lissa.__'_

She called out to them, over and over, but only the only response was the silence of the forest. Her hands began to tremble as the magic began to build up, like some caged wild animal clawing for release. Her resolve began to falter, and the arcs of lightning around her hands began to flare wildly.

"Frederick," she grunted. "Move back a bit."

Once she no longer felt his armor against her back, she looked up and waited until she saw a gap in the canopy. She brought her hands together, and with a loud clap, the bolt of lightning shot skyward. The flash was enough to light up almost everything in sight for just a split-second; this was much more powerful than the small bolts she'd been throwing around in the town.

"It's like a flare!" She realized. "They should be able to see it from anywhere in the forest!" She summoned the magic again and let it build until she released it in another blinding flash. With every bolt, she felt a heavy weight building in her arms and a pressure in her chest. As she fired a fifth, she saw beads of sweat flying from her palms.

"Did you know about this power?" Frederick questioned.

"Not...at all…" She huffed. "I just wanted… to see if I could hold the magic in place… so I could see… I guess… I'm not strong enough… to hold it for so long…"

"Rarely have I seen a power like yours…" Frederick muttered.

"True... It would've… been nice to... know about this… earlier…"

Even after she fired her seventh bolt, the trembling in her hands didn't cease. Her arms felt like dead weight now; she wasn't sure if she could summon any more lightning. Frederick seemed to sense something was amiss when she didn't fire an eighth bolt.

"Robyne?"

"I don't think…" Her head was starting to feel a little light.

"Stay awake, Robyne! Don't forget that the Risen are still within these woods."

'_Right, _Risen_! Wake up, Robyne, wake _up_!__'_

She shook herself into awareness and fought with herself to keep awake.

"If I may, perhaps you could refrain from using your magic for now?"

"Good idea, Frederick...I'll do that…"

Through vision that wasn't quite defined, she tried to look for any signs of the two missing members of the group. Suddenly, from behind her, Frederick called out, "Sully! Milady! Milord!"

She turned her head around and saw a fuzzy image of a white horse approaching from behind. A red knight was at the reins, and behind her was Lissa and Chrom.

"Good to see you two in one piece," Chrom called out. "We saw the lightning."

"That would be Robyne's doing," Frederick explained. "Though I doubt she has the strength to pull off such a feat again."

"I could help!" Lissa offered. "Do you have my staff?"

"Right here, milady."

Once the staff was in Lissa's hands, Robyne felt an energizing warmth as the pressure in her chest and the heaviness in her arms lifted.

"Thanks, Lissa."

"No problem!" Lissa smiled. "Just don't go hurling lightning around just yet. That took a lot outta ya."

"No kidding," Robyne huffed.

"I'll be our light source for now," Chrom offered. He raised his sword, and the edge of the blade began to glow a vivid blue. Robyne found herself awestruck. She'd never seen a blade light up like that.

"We have to get to the capital, _now_," the red knight urged. "The Risen are attacking again!"

"Lead the way, Sully," Frederick offered.

Sully pulled on the reins of her white horse, and it shot off into the trees. Frederick urged his own horse forward, following the trail of blue light Chrom's blade left behind. It wasn't long before a rasping hiss ripped through the air, and her vision darkened.

Something whizzed through the air, and suddenly Lissa slumped off her horse. Chrom and Sully and Frederick called for Lissa, but she didn't respond. Blue light highlighted the mess of blonde hair on her head and the shaft of an arrow caught between the stands, and the crimson seeping onto the ground. She felt the bile crawling up her throat.

Then the world lightened up again, and Lissa was back on Sully's horse, perfectly fine. Robyne's throat didn't burn.

"Lissa!" She shouted. "Arrow to your left!"

The reaction was immediate. Sully raised her armored gauntlet over Lissa's head as Lissa ducked. Sully misjudged the angle. With a spurt of blood as a hiss of pain, the arrow sunk into Sully's exposed shoulder.

"Sully!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Risen archers," Frederick cursed under his breath. He steered his mare into the woods, shifted his grip on his lance, and felled the archer before it even had a chance to fire again.

Lissa was inspecting Sully's wound, and the orb of the staff was flashing in her hands. Chrom's fists were shaking with frustration at his helplessness. She was biting her lip. "This looks bad. I think it pierced the bone. M-my staff isn't enough for that!"

"Damn," Sully hissed. "That's my lance hand. Whatever, I'll make do."

"_No_, you won't," Chrom resolved. With a steely expression and in spite of Sully's protests, he switched places with her and led her stallion through the woods himself.

"How did you know about that arrow?" Frederick asked from behind Robyne.

"It's a bit weird..." She warned him. "I think I saw it hit Lissa..._before_ it hit Lissa. Like time stopped for a moment. Does that make sense?"

"Are you telling me you saw the archer fire before it truly made its shot? Are you claiming to see the future?!" Frederick asked incredulously.

"I... think? Earlier today, in the town, that's how I dodged the axe and how I knew the mage would attack Chrom. I saw it happen before it happened."

"How nice to know _now_, of all times, that you can apparently foretell the future," Frederick huffed. "Milord certainly knows how to find interesting people."

"Wait...do you believe me?"

"I do not want to. But I can see no other explanation for how you are able to know of such things. Next time, would you care to tell us of these new abilities of yours when you happen upon them?"

A sheepish smile crossed her face at Frederick's stern expression. "Right. Sorry."

She looked back up in time to see the trees beginning to spread out into an open field. And on the horizon...

"Holy..." Robyne couldn't find the words. Despite the smothering dark of night, the city seemed to be surrounded in a golden aura that turned the very sky a deep indigo. Great towers rose like spires, reaching for the skies. Behind it all was a white castle to rival the pinpoints of stars themselves. As if to complete the picturesque sight, a river wound around the city, reflecting light like a liquid mirror. It reminded her of what a city in heaven might look like.

That is, if a city in heaven was being invaded by corpses.

Robyne mentally readied herself as the horses reached the bridge. Their hooves against the stones were war drums in her ears. The gates were blown open, and the hordes of Risen could be seen darting around within the city streets.

The dark veil of foresight clouded her vision for a brief moment, showing her a rain of arrows descending from above. She looked up to the brim of the city walls, where archers were taking aim at the riders.

"Archers above!" She warned. She fired bolts of Thunder at the dark silhouettes and watched them tumble, disintegrating in midair. The arrows that flew sunk harmlessly into the ground as the horses were steered around them.

"Watch yourself, Robyne," Frederick urged.

"I'll try my best, Frederick," she shrugged. "No guarantees."

And they stormed through the gates.

* * *

Alrighty then, everyone! I've already started to establish the Chrom/Robyne and Lissa/Robyne relationships, so have some Robyne/Frederick interaction! Woohoo!

And I'm going to warn you now that these next few chapters will be very battle-heavy. Please bear with me, everyone.


	6. Time to Go to War

Hello, there, readers! I promised two chapters today, so here's the second one!

Last chapter's title was from Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men (expect them often too).

And I'll warn you again - this and the next few chapters will be very battle-oriented. Brace yourselves now if you're not fond of that sort of thing.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Time to Go to War**_

* * *

Her mind was already racing by the time the horses thundered through the gates.

"Alright," Robyne muttered, "first, we need to take care of are the archers up there and all the civilians need to get somewhere safe. You know anywhere, Frederick?"

"I believe the best place would be the Temple," Frederick replied. "The clergy have clerics and other healers there to tend to any injured, and several of their monks and clerics are capable warriors in their own right."

"Perfect," Robyne replied. "Bring Sully and Lissa and anyone else you can find there. I'll take care of the archers."

She jumped out of the saddle before Frederick could protest at all. She regretted it for the briefest of moments as the impact raced up her boots like a shockwave, but she forced herself to shake it off and move onward. She ran along the length of the wall, striking down any Risen in her path with Thunder.

'_What__'__s the best way up this wall__…__?__'_

One of the small clefts the Risen bashed in was one way. She squeezed her way inside the wall's interior. She was immediately met by a sudden darkness and dozens of red glowing eyes. Robyne didn't hesitate to wildly fire her magic to and fro, and the flashes lit up the pitch-black room like a miniature sun.

She fired at the last Risen she could vaguely see, and the flash illuminated sets of stairs leading up the the top of the wall. Robyne climbed up the stairs slowly, trying her best not to trip in the inky blackness. She would've lit up her hands again to use as a beacon, but she wasn't sure if she was able to handle it just yet.

Boldly, she charged into the light crowning the top of the stairs, Thunder around her hands and at the ready. The Risen archers turned towards her and took aim, and she struck them down before they could retaliate. Her boots pounded hard against the stone floor, never faltering in their pace even as her heavy breaths blew into her ears like a fierce gust. For every smoking corpse she felled, a new one seemed to take its place.

_'I could be overwhelmed...'_ The thought made her teeth grit. _'Just get them all out of the way!'_

Then the veil of her foresight appeared. Her hand shot forward to cast another spell, but nothing came to her mental call. Her hand hovered for a moment in shock, and it was enough for several archers to take its aim. The arrowhead flew straight through the flesh of her palm. Another embedded itself into her leg. The last one into the center of her chest.

Then everything returned to normal. Another blast of Thunder danced from her fingertips, and then sizzled out.

Your hour's up.

Frantically, she leapt backwards. Sure enough, the arrows from Robyne's vision came flying towards her. The one meant for her hand whisked harmlessly by her arm, and the one for her leg buried itself into the cobblestone. The one meant for her chest bit through fabric and flesh and hit a rib.

Agony burned in her veins. Her throat burned raw as a scream ripped up unbidden. She looked down to see a dark stain blossoming against the violet of her coat and highlighting the new tear in the fabric. She bit down her scream, enough to feel the skin of her lip break and to taste a bitter metallic liquid against her tongue.

Her foresight warned her of another arrow aimed for her skull. She stumbled back in time for the arrow to land at her feet, and simultaneously fumbled for her tome. Her coat caught on the shaft of the arrow and tangled up in her trembling fingers. Seething with pain and frustration, she tore the wretched thing off and snatched her tome.

_'Please, gods, please let me find this damned spell so I can finish this!'_

As if in reply to her silent prayers, the page bearing the incantation was the one she opened to. She recited the little rhyme to herself.

One more hour.

She threw the useless coat at the nearest Risen, and when it stumbled back, she fried it with a fresh wave of Thunder. Robyne's leg shifted to take a step forward, but the burning shock in her rib forced her to stay in place. She was a sitting duck.

_'I'll just have to be the deadliest duck to ever live.'_

She forced herself to stay put, to swallow the pain to the best of her ability. Her arms flew back, and arcs of electricity leapt from her fingertips and flew in every direction. Her world turned gold and filled itself with the screeches of fading Risen and the throbbing agony in her ribs. When her world became near-silent, she ceased her fire and let the blinding glow of Thunder fizzle out. Far ahead of her were still more archers, alerted from their far posts by her spectacle.

She let Thunder spark and build up in her hands, and when the archers paused to pull back on their bowstrings, she let loose. The bolt tore through the corpses completely, and left nothing in its deadly wake.

This part of the wall, for now, was clear. She wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Robyne!"

She tried to turn towards the sound of Frederick's voice behind her, but the wound stopped her yet again. She forced herself to wait until Frederick was right beside her.

"Robyne, I thought I told you to watch yourself," Frederick scolded.

"I tried," she breathed. "Thunder tome ran out of time."

Frederick nodded, but the sternness in his eyes didn't lessen. "That was reckless and foolhardy. I'll take you to the clergy. Walking there yourself will only worsen the injury."

She yelped as she was pulled off the ground and hoisted so that she was back to back over Frederick.

"Frederick, wha- _ow_!"

"See? You cannot possibly hope to make it to the clergy on your own! My horse awaits us at the foot of the wall."

Utter embarrassment burned in her face, adding to the already searing pain. She mentally cursed and blessed Frederick with every step he took over the stone walls and down the darkened stairs. Sure enough, Frederick's mare was waiting patiently for them. She was fitted onto the saddle quickly, and Frederick rode ahead onto the streets.

Robyne's vision blurred from the speed as she felt her focus ebbing away, but her foresight was as sharp as ever. "Frederick, to the left!" She warned. The steady movement of the horse underneath her suddenly lurched to the side. She heard the blade of the hand axe sink into the ground. Her hand twitched towards the arrow still embedded in her rib. She wanted nothing more than to pry it out, but she knew nothing of medical procedures. She'd only end up hurting herself more. Robyne blinked as another veil of foresight flashed before her eyes. "Straight ahead now, faster!" She commanded. The world blurred by, and behind them roared a blast of magic.

"We're here," Frederick assured. He lifted her off the saddle and, ignoring her protests, proceeded to carry her inside. When several bewildered eyes locked onto them, Robyne felt her teeth grit with mortification. That was, until Lissa snapped her out of it.

"Oh gods, Robyne, what were you doing?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Getting rid of the archers," she grunted. "I don't want someone getting picked off from afar. My tome ran out of time without me noticing."

"You should've been more careful!" Lissa huffed. "Did it hit bone?"

"I think so."

"That's beyond my ability, sorry," Lissa apologized. "You're gonna have to see Libra about this."

"You called, milady?" A tall woman with long blonde hair entered the room.

"There you are, Libra! Robyne here took an arrow and it hit bone."

Libra's eyes narrowed with displeasure. "I see. Sir Frederick, could you please bring her to a bed where I can treat her?"

"Of course, Sir Libra."

_'Wait, _sir_? He's a man?'_ Robyne shook her head. _'Nevermind. He's going to heal you; that's what's most important. Focus!' _

"Let me come, too!" Lissa interjected.

They quickly laid her down on an empty bed, and Lissa pulled up Robyne's shirt just enough to show the arrow wound near the bottom of her ribcage.

"Alright, I'm going to pull it out first," Libra warned. "Lady Lissa, I'll guide you through healing down to the bone so that you may learn how to do this."

Without any other warning, he pulled out the arrowhead.

Frederick held her arms away from the wound as she screamed. Fire seemed to burn under her skin, lacing into the blood in her veins. Libra's voice muttered meaningless words in the background. She bit down on her lip as the cooling touch of Lissa's staff pressed against her torn skin. The cold seeped into her veins clashed with the searing heat. Slowly - agonizingly slowly - she felt the heat subside, and the coolness faded to leave only a soft warmth.

She looked up at Lissa, who was pale and sweating and gripping her staff tightly with trembling fingers.

"Great work, milady," Libra praised. "You handled that very well. Lady Robyne should be fully recovered in moments."

"Th-thanks, Libra…" Lissa huffed. "Now I just want to sleep for eternity…"

"Lissa! Frederick! Robyne!" Came Chrom's call. He strode into the room. "There you all are! Most of the people are-" His eyes suddenly darkened. "Robyne, what exactly happened to you?"

"I got hit with an arrow, but I'm fine now," she dismissed. "Now's not the time to worry about it."

"What were you about to say, milord?" Frederick inquired.

Chrom looked ready to argue, but he reluctantly muttered, "All of the citizens I could find have made it here, and so have Vaike and Sumia. It wasn't that hard, most of the Risen are headed toward the castle..."

"Then the Exalt is in danger!" Frederick hissed. "We must make haste!"

"These Risen are surprisingly smart..." Lissa huffed.

"A Plegian sorcerer most likely," Frederick replied. "This is beyond a simple dark mage. They're too organized."

"Then we find the source, right? If we kill the sorcerer, then these Risen will...disappear?" Robyne asked.

"That is our best option," Frederick replied. "He may be in the castle, or outside the city."

"Then we should go to the castle," Robyne suggested. "If he's there, we'll find him. If he isn't, then we can defend the castle until his energy depletes. He can't last forever."

"Good idea," Chrom agreed.

"But can we hold the Temple?"

"We probably can, Frederick," Lissa inputed. "I mean, Sully should be back up on her feet by now, and Vaike and Sumia are down here too. And a lot of the monks and clerics can fight. We should be fine!"

"Right," Chrom replied. "But are _you_ certain you're fit to fight, Robyne?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Robyne stood up and grabbed her tome, ignoring the tiny twinge in her ribs. "Don't worry about me, worry about the castle!"

"She's right milord. I'll arrange a horse for you to borrow," Frederick offered. He rushed from the room.

"Here, fix your shirt!" Lissa huffed. She roughly pulled down the hem of Robyne's shirt. "And where's your coat?"

"It got torn up, so I got rid of it," she shrugged.

Frederick returned with a young man. "Milord and milady," the man bowed, "we have l horses for you and your companion's convenience."

"Thank you, sir," Chrom replied.

"I'm at your service, good prince."

Her blood froze in her veins.

'_Prince. Chrom. Chrom is a prince. Chrom. Is. A Prince.__'_

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

'_What a stupid fool I am. What a great big joke. I__'__ve been spending time with actual royalty, and I never even suspected it. It goes to show how much I actually know about these people. I know nothing at all.__'_

"Robyne?" Lissa's hand waved in front of her face. "You okay there? You're spacing out."

"Robyne, we have to go," Chrom urged.

Robyne shook herself back to reality. She briefly glanced at Lissa, then Chrom, then steeled her gaze ahead. She couldn't find it in herself to meet their eyes. She didn't _want_ to meet their eyes.

"Of course, Your Highness."

And she left the room without another word.

* * *

Well, Chrom and Lissa, that went rather well. Good job you two, good job.

I always thought that scene in chapter 2 where Chrom and Lissa were revealed to be royalty was a bit fast. Robin reacted, sure, but it was just like 'oh wow you guys are royalty' - moved on, we're done. Well, I wanted these two to see the consequences of keeping huge secrets like that from someone who trusts you the most, especially since they're really all that Robyne knows.

And on that note, next week we head to the castle! See you guys then!


	7. Alive Here in Death Valley

So, hi there guys!

I promise you all that I am not trying to make you wait, this was meant for Friday but life happened. Again. You know how that goes.

But I have to say this - thank you guys so much for reading this! I just checked the views on this story and I was absolutely blown away. Even if you aren't the biggest fan of this fic, thank you all for giving it the time of day!

Last chapter's title was from Vox Populi again because that song is glory be, and now to chapter 7!

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Alive Here in Death Valley**_

* * *

Chrom was quick to follow Robyne down to the stables. He felt guilt gnawing at him when she didn't spare him a glance, much less a single word.

'_Gods, if I knew she wouldn__'__t take it well, I would__'__ve told her I was a prince from the very beginning.__'_

"Right this way, madam," the young man bowed. "They're already saddled and ready."

"Thank you," Robyne replied curtly. She approached the nearest stallion, and then promptly jumped back as its hooves came flying at her face.

Chrom immediately jumped to her aid, lightly supporting her back as she stumbled for balance. The young man in charge of the stables immediately worked to calm the horse, but Chrom was more concerned about Robyne, who's face was turning white with shock.

"Robyne! Robyne, are you alright?!" Chrom waved a hand in front of her face. If anything, her breath came quicker. "Robyne, snap out of it!"

"Milord? What's happened here?" Frederick asked.

"R-R-Russet here was s-spooked, Sir Frederick," the young man babbled. "I promise y-you, she usually i-isn't like this!"

"Of that I have no doubt," Frederick assured. "Perhaps Robyne should ride with me. My mare was at ease with her. Could you bring her here?"

"O-Of course!"

"Robyne! Wake up!" Chrom began snapping his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head, and her eyes began to blink themselves into focus.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, picking herself up. Color began to return to her face as she steadied her breathing. Her eyes didn't quite meet his. "I just...didn't see that coming is all."

The young man quickly returned with Frederick's steed, and he mounted. "Come, Robyne."

Robyne quickly jumped into the saddle behind Frederick. "I'm ready."

"Your horse, milord, milady." Chrom nearly jumped as the stable hand offered the reins of the horse to him and Lissa.

"Ah, thank you."

"Thanks!"

"Milord," Frederick tipped his lance as Chrom mounted, "lead the way."

"Wait," Robyne said, "is there any way for the horses to get back here safely once we reach the castle?"

"Good point," he agreed. Robyne glanced at him for a split second before looking away.

"Don't worry, ma'am," the stable hand reassured. "These ones are trained. Without a rider, they'll just come back here."

"My mare was also trained to do such," Frederick asked.

"Very well. Thank you, friend." Chrom brandished Falchion as the stable hand opened the doors to the overrun city. "On my mark!"

Falchion pointed forward, and the horses charged forward as one.

Chrom grit his teeth against the unearthly screeches below him as his stallion trampled Risen underhoof. Wisps of violet smoke billowed up in front of his face like a thick fog.

"Riders ahead and barbarians behind!" He heard Robyne shout. "Princess, get in between us and Prince Chrom!"

"Alright!" Lissa replied.

Chrom bit back a frustrated huff.

He caught a glint of iron in the dark haze. Falchion's blazing blue blade cut through the fog and sliced a mounted Risen clean into two smoking halves. Chrom found himself clinging to his stallion's neck as it reared up to match the undead horse. The Risen's steed tumbled to the ground, screeching and writhing, and Chrom's stallion cried out in alarm as it leapt over its dissolving remains.

'_Just forget this mess out here. Make it to the castle!__'_

At his urging, the ruddy stallion galloped faster, practically flying over the heads of the Risen beneath. He leaned forward and kept Falchion at the ready. The cavaliers that leapt into his path he quickly struck down, and his stallion barreled through the dissolving mounts.

"Behind you!" Robyne shouted.

Chrom turned in his saddle, and raised Falchion in time to deflect a thrown hand axe.

"Good eye, Robyne!"

She didn't say a word.

"We're almost there, Chrom!" Lissa called.

"There's a group of Risen riders guarding the entrance!" Robyne added.

"They won't pose too much of a challenge," Frederick replied.

"Why waste time engaging them?" Robyne refuted. "I say we take them out and go over them all at once!"

"Are you mad?!" Frederick retorted.

"When they charge us, jump off your horse and over the Risen! Take out anything you can, and I'll take care of the rest!"

Chrom paled a bit at the idea.

"Do you know how many things could go wrong with that plan!?" Frederick roared.

"No, but we have a castle to save!"

Chrom sighed. "Frederick, she has a point!" He called. "We have to get inside as soon as possible - we don't have time to take on the entire group at once!"

"We're not made of glass, Frederick!" Lissa agreed with a determined smile. "We'll be fine!"

Chrom caught just a glimpse of Frederick's narrowed eyes. "Very well," he consented. "Let's hope this fool plan of yours works, Robyne."

'_Yes, Gods, please let this crazy idea work...__'_

"I see them! They're coming!" Lissa warned.

Chrom turned back around as saw the cavaliers charging. He crouched in his saddle, gripping the stallion's neck for balance. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the reins.

'_Three...__'_

A Risen wielding a lance locked crimson eyes with him and hissed, spewing dark smoke from its mouth.

'_Two...__'_

The cavalier split from its group to face him.

'_One...__'_

It raised its iron lance high, preparing to bring it down on his head. He heard Robyne cry out.

"_NOW!__"_

He launched himself from the saddle as his stallion reared back from the lance strike. Falchion's point slid through the Risen's chest as he soared over it. He rolled as the ground came hurtling towards him. A brilliant flash of gold lit the cobblestone ground and fizzed out under a wave of smoke and violent screeches.

He stood up tall as Lissa rushed through the battered and beaten castle gates. "That's not all of them! We have to hurry inside and block the entrance!" Robyne gasped as she raced after Lissa.

"Milord, hurry inside the gates!" Frederick commanded.

Chrom turned to the knight in shock. "Frederick, surely you don't mean to hold them all off?!"

"Hurry up!" Lissa shouted. "The Risen are coming!"

Without thinking, he grabbed Frederick by the wrist and started running for the hole in the gates. As they passed, Frederick stabbed his lance up into the stone arch, and the loosened stone came crumbling down over the hole.

"Good thinking, Frederick!" Robyne grinned. "That should keep them at bay for a little while!"

"Let's get inside!" Chrom commanded, charging into the castle.

The castle was in complete chaos.

Knights and soldiers traded blows with the Risen that swarmed through the hallways. The floor was splattered with blood, but there were no bodies to be found. Perhaps he should've been grateful, but Chrom only felt a sickening sense of dread. Something wasn't right here.

He pushed his unease aside and leapt headfirst into the fray.

Under Falchion's edge, the Risen dropped like flies. He heard a few shouts - both determined and relieved - and the Ylissean soldiers pushed back with a resolve that hadn't been there before.

He swung Falchion in a wide arc before him, and the iron axe he'd deflected clattered to the floor. A lance stabbed through the Risen's abdomen, and Falchion severed its head.

The Ylissean soldier tipped his lance in a silent salute. Chrom's eye was drawn to the flash of movement behind him.

Panic seized his limbs. "Behind-!"

The bloodied edge of an axe jutted through the soldier's chest. A fresh splatter of crimson mixed with the older splotches on the ground as the soldier slumped to the floor.

Chrom forced himself to swallow his shock as his blood began to boil. He leapt right over the soldier's fallen body and shoved Falchion right through the Risen's skull. He had to shut his eyes against the torrent of smoke that billowed up into his face.

"CHROM!"

He turned in time for Robyne to barrel right into him and shove him onto the floor. A lance point sliced through the air above his head.

He turned to the wielder, and realized with horror why there were no bodies on the floor.

* * *

The Risen are coming! The Risen are coming! (I'm sorry I grew up in MA)

E/N: I move that we make Chrom have an honorary PhD in Psychology and Human Interaction and Behavior.

A/N: So, while more crap is happening, I am here to inform you that we are actually nearing the end of the prologue arc! (blasts confetti) We're nearly there, guys!

Please let me know what you guys think - a review, a favorite, a follow, anything works for me! It's just that I realized that a _lot_ of you are reading this (again, thanks so much for that) and I'd love to know what you all think! Hopefully I'll get chapter 8 out by Friday!


	8. I Didn't Come for a Fight

I have excuses, but they're bad soo...

ANYWAYS, I have to say: thank you guys so much! CC has reached over a thousands views! A thousand people actually gave this story the time of day! (fires confetti cannons)

But you guys came here for a chapter, so have a chapter! Last chapter's title was from Death Valley by FOB, and here's this week's chapter! I warned you guys this would escalate quickly~

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - I Didn't Come for a Fight..._**

* * *

"Your Grace, I don't see any other option," Phila sighed, sealing the doors as tight as she possibly could. "The castle is swarming with Risen. Last I checked, the Pegasus Knights are grounded due to the archers. Any escape routes that we could've used are no longer safe."

Exalt Emmeryn stood before her throne, head bowed and eyes closed. She breathed what sounded like a sigh, but Phila could see how her staff trembled ever so slightly. "So I am simply to wait here until it is safe?"

"You must, Your Grace," Phila replied. "I know you don't like this, but we need you safe."

Emmeryn's head rose, and her downcast eyes remained partially lidded. "I only hope that we can save as many people as we can...Ylisse hasn't seen an attack of this scale for years. And Chrom and Lissa…"

"Unfortunately, we must put our faith in Sir Frederick and the prince and princess's own abilities," Phila replied. "We cannot help them now."

"I'm all too aware of that...I suppose all that we can do now is -"

Phila suddenly grabbed one of the javelins at her waist and threw it up towards one of the stained glass windows. As the javelin flew from her hand, the window shattered under the force of a wyvern's roaring head. A figure leapt from the wyvern's back through the window, narrowly avoiding the javelin that sunk into the wyvern's skull. With a hissing roar, the wyvern tumbled from sight.

Emmeryn straightened herself as the figure rolled into a safe landing. Phila stepped in front of her exalt as the man stood tall before them. From the mess of red hair and the maniacal grin, it could be no one else.

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn addressed emotionlessly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Not even a proper greeting, Your Radiance?" Gangrel sneered. "No 'hello', 'how are you'? Honestly, you wound me."

"You're sending your Risen after my people, King Gangrel," Emmeryn retorted. "This is no laughing matter to me."

"Oh, but it is," Gangrel retorted. "Because here you are, trapped in your little cage and about to be butchered just as my kinsmen we-"

"If I may _intrude_," Phila spat.

"Phila," Emmeryn warned.

"I apologize, Your Grace," Phila muttered back. "I know you will stand by your principles, but _I_ will not stand idly by as this madman attempts to spring his twisted delusions into reality. No matter what it takes."

Gangrel shrugged. "It sounds like you're itching for a fight, royal doormat. Tired of being pushed around by your luminescent wench?"

"_Enough_!" Phila roared. "You will not insult my lady in _any_ way in my presence! If it is a fight you wish for…" She twirled her golden lance, Phosura, and slammed the blunt end into the ground with a loud crack.

"_Then I will gladly oblige._"

* * *

The soldier that had died right before his eyes was rising to his feet. His pale skin was darkening to a sickly bruised purple hue, and his eyes glowed crimson.

"H-hail..._**grrr**_…" He rasped.

_'Every soldier we lose is turned against us.'_

Before the newly-arisen soldier could try a second attack, Robyne was in front of it, jabbing a sparking hand into its chest. It imploded in a smoking mess.

Chrom's breath caught in his throat.

Robyne turned to him, eyes wide as they quickly scanned over him, but she turned away again when she seemed to realize he was fine. Without looking, she offered her hand to him, and he took it.

"Milord!" Frederick shouted. "They're all headed for the throne room!"

'_Emm!__'_

"Let's go then!" He replied. "Come, Robyne!"

He glanced back as he weaved through the battlefield, making sure Robyne was always in sight. She didn't know this castle as well as he and Lissa and Frederick did. As he passed one of the soldiers - a captain, from the elaborate armor - he was saluted.

"We'll hold them here, my prince," the captain promised. "Protect the Exalt."

"Thank you. I will."

"Soldiers! Fall back to the main hall! We must cover the Prince and Princess!"

The guards rearranged themselves into a shaky line blocking the hordes of undead from the hall.

"I'm not sure how long that line will last." Robyne had said it so quietly, Chrom wondered for a moment if he had imagined she'd spoken at all.

"Then we should hurry," he replied.

"Lead the way, milord."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Robyne was already running after Lissa and Frederick, ducking into the main hall, and Chrom had no choice but to follow.

Surprisingly enough, there weren't many Risen out in the hall. There were a few scattered ones, but they easily dissolved under Falchion's edge.

"This doesn't bode well," Frederick noted. "For the hall leading up to the throne room, it is surprisingly empty. There should be more Risen here than the ones we've seen."

Chrom found that the urge to mention that they should count their blessings was surprisingly easy to quell. There was something wrong with everything at this point - Frederick was probably right.

They reached the end of the hall, and the doors were slammed shut.

Chrom slammed his fist against the door, but it barely budged underneath his knuckles. His nerves frayed further at the faint sound of clashing steel. "There's something going on in there, but how do we get inside? We're of more use _inside_ the throne room than outside here where there's nothing going on!"

A sudden roar hissed through the room. Chrom glanced to the side, where it had come from, where a set of stairs led to one of the side balconies.

"That sounded like fire," Lissa muttered.

"I don't smell smoke," Chrom replied.

"Then it might be magic." Frederick's grip on his lance tightened. "Perhaps it is in our best interest to investigate." He cautiously led the way up the staircase, silver lance at the ready.

He had only taken a few steps when several Risen jumped down from the top of the staircase. Frederick simply tipped up his lance and let them fall onto the point. Lissa and Robyne still jumped. Chrom's grip on Falchion tightened.

Frederick glanced back just once before everyone broke into a run for the balcony.

Several people stood at the terrace. Chrom immediately recognized the mage garb of both Miriel and Ricken, but the tall dark figure - another mage? - standing at the railing with his back to everyone was a complete mystery.

Ricken and Miriel were finishing off several Risen with bursts of magic. Without looking back at them, the dark-robed man simply raised his arm and the Risen smoke condensed and reformed.

_'So _this_ is the sorcerer behind the attack!'_

The few Risen swarmed across the terrace. Frederick easily cut most of them down himself, but he slowly inched to the side to defend the mages. Any Risen who somehow managed to slip past Frederick was easily cut down by Falchion.

Suddenly, he saw Ricken glance beyond the railing and fire a desperate blade of wind magic skyward. The Risen took advantage of the opening and leapt for Ricken, but a heavily armored knight suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed his lance straight through the undead soldier.

_'Kellam's here too?!'_

He saw Robyne break from the group, charging the sorcerer as a circle of red runes gathered around his wrists. Chrom started after her. The sorcerer turned on his heel towards Kellam, but at the sight of Robyne, he seemed to grin and quickly shot a stream of flame at her.

She sloppily leapt to the side, but the flames caught onto the tome strapped at her waist. Robyne fell to the ground with a strangled gasp, hands crackling with small arcs of uncontrolled electricity.

Chrom leapt over her and raised Falchion to block the second jet of fire. The sorcerer's crimson eyes narrowed, but he quickly swerved and fired another blast right into Kellam's chest.

"Kellam!" Ricken cried as the knight fell. Even against the dark of night, his face was pale.

Frederick leapt in front of Chrom and ran the sorcerer through the stomach.

The sorcerer's eyes widened impossibly. "No..." He rasped. His eyes flicked to each of them, but narrowed at Chrom and Robyne. "Impossible...fate dictates...I-I was..._promised_..."

The sorcerer coughed up red rivulets. With a strangled gasp, he fell limp onto Frederick's lance. It took only a flick of the wrist for the body to fall off to the side.

With the danger abated for the moment, Chrom quickly helped Robyne up to her feet. Lissa was fussing over Kellam. Miriel was firing blades of wind magic into the air. Ricken rushed to the other side of the terrace and looked over the railing.

"What's going on here?" Chrom asked.

"You can barely see them, but there are wyverns up there!" Ricken exclaimed, pointing to where Miriel was still flinging wind magic. "The Pegasus Knights went up to fight them off after the Risen archers were destroyed, but I think they're outnumbered. One of the wyverns crashed through this window down here!"

The window he was pointing towards now led to the throne room.

"Are you certain?!" Chrom raced up to the railing and peered over. The closest stained glass window was shattered, but the wyvern lay lifeless on the ground below with a blood-splattered javelin speared through its head, its rider crushed under its weight. "I need to get in there. Emm's in there!"

"Unless milord plans to _jump_ off from here, I don't see how such a feat is possible," Frederick retorted.

"We _have_ to find a way!" Ricken interrupted. "The wyvern rider is dead but I saw King Gangrel himself!"

Chrom's blood ran cold.

"Gangrel's _here_?!" He roared. "That's impossible! Last we heard he was back in Plegia's capital! Even on wyvernback that's several days' journey!"

"Perhaps we've received a modicum of fabrication," Miriel muttered.

"A what?"

"She means that we've been fed false information, milord," Frederick translated. "Gangrel must've planned this very thoroughly."

"Well, then how do we get inside the damn throne room without killing ourselves?!" Chrom demanded.

"Is there any sort of magic that can help get us in there?" Robyne asked quietly.

"I believe wind magic can provide temporary leverage if used prudently," Miriel suggested. The roar of a wyvern stole her attention back to the skies.

"I have a spare wind tome, but I can't leave Miriel here - the wyverns just keep circling around and there are too many," Ricken muttered.

"May I?" Robyne asked. "I can use magic. I might be able to do something with it."

Ricken grabbed a green bound book from around his waist and held it out to Robyne, who accepted it with a grateful nod.

"Alright," Robyne muttered. "I'll see what I can…" Her eyes trailed up to the sky, where they remained for several seconds.

"...Robyne?"

She suddenly blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought I saw something. Anyway, I'll see what I can do to get us in."

Then there was a deafening crash, bits of stone flew everywhere, and the entire world lit up in a flash of violet.

* * *

OH SNAP. PHILA AND GANGREL EVERYONE. PHILA'S GONNA DO SOMETHING.

Anyways, please tell me what you guys think, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is probably my favorite and I'm super excited for it! I'll see you guys next week!


	9. But I Will Fight Until the End

Oh, hey! It's Friday - the day I'm _supposed_ to update - and I'm here with another chapter!

Muggzy: Heh, I always loved writing cliffies. My sister was surprisingly fond of Phila too (alongside Emmeryn of course), and while I never really got attached to Phila, I know I would've loved to see her do more than she did. But this chapter is probably my favorite, so I hope you enjoy this! (Apologies for never officially replying to your review, by the way - busy week. I hope this makes up for it! Let me know if you'd prefer this to the PM or something.)

Anyways, no song title for last chapter because this chapter is from the same song! Holy crackers, I've been waiting to upload this chapter all week - I promised you all AdventureQuestWorlds, didn't I?

* * *

**Chapter 9: ...But I Will Fight Until the End**

* * *

Phosura and a Levin Sword clashed with a ring of steel and sparks.

Gangrel immediately pulled back his blade and struck again, and Phosura spun out of Phila's hands.

She flipped to the side of Gangrel's next strike and picked up Phosura again, and with frightening speed she stabbed up at Gangrel's head. She missed only due to his last minute twitch. Hurriedly, he grabbed the lance's shaft. Phila flicked her wrist and the blunt end slammed Gangrel in the face. He accidently let go, and she struck him again straight in the forehead.

His Levin Sword suddenly came down, crackling with magic, right onto Phila's breastplate. The metal dented and even cracked from the strike.

Phila stepped back to gain some distance, and the Levin Sword and Phosura clashed, again and again.

Phila spun out of Gangrel's reach. Quickly, he let his blade light up with electricity and let a whole torrent loose upon Phila. Her breastplate shattered completely, revealing her uniform underneath. Over her heart was a talisman that absorbed every arc of electricity sent at her.

"Wretched little..."

Phila charged forward, dragging the tip of her lance behind her and leaving a harsh screech of metal in her wake. Gangrel was forced to leap back as Phosura sunk into the floor and created small fissures where he had stood.

Gangrel's sword pointed skyward, and Phila leapt back. The tip of Phosura intercepted the blast of lightning meant for the Exalt. Arcs of electricity danced around the edge, but never through Phila's leathery gloves.

Phila was at Gangrel's side in a second, and the electrically charged Phosura sunk into his thigh.

Emmeryn had looked away long ago, but Gangrel's scream still tore at her ears.

Seething, Gangrel shoved the jagged edge of his Levin sword onto the guard on Phila's arm. The talisman absorbed the electricity, but the raw blade cut through metal and into flesh.

Gangrel reeled back as Phila wildly struck at his head. For a moment, the two were completely still. The air between them was filled with harsh pants for breath, and the ground was stained with their own blood. Phila's eyes narrowed, her stifled pain overwhelmed by her determination, and Phosura's blunt end hit the ground once more in a challenge.

Gangrel gave a twitching sneer as his grip on his Levin Sword tightened. He tensed himself for the moment he would answer Phila's challenge.

Emmeryn maintained her blank, composed face, but her grip on her staff tightened in fearful anticipation.

Before the moment could come, the world imploded.

The ground shook and the ceiling crumbled in a dark flash of violet. Phila was sent flying into the wall headfirst. She didn't move after that. King Gangrel's shout was drowned out as he hit the floor hard enough to shatter a lesser man's bones. Exalt Emmeryn was thrown back, and her back and head slammed into the wall behind her. She felt one or two sharp stones slice her cheeks.

The world grew painfully still.

Emmeryn's eyes flickered opened to near darkness. Rubble was strewn across the cracked floor. The torches were snuffed out, leaving only a sizzling hiss. The only light came from the moon, through a gaping hole blast through the ceiling, and it fell upon a tall figure in what looked like a long coat. Twin pinpoints of red glowed from beneath its hood, and in the silvery moonlight, six pitch-black wings unfolded from their back.

Emmeryn's vision blurred. Pure shock and wild fear pumped through every vein. Her heart pounded in her ears.

_'No...it can't be! There's no possible way...'_

_'...Naga help us all...'_

The stones shifted as Gangrel pulled himself to his feet. The faint light showed thin streams of red and large patches of black and blue across his face, His crown had tipped to the side, not quite fallen off.

"You..." The mad king rasped. "You're not...supposed to be..."

"And _you_," came the dark voice, "aren't supposed to be here either, are you? I believe that Plegian crown belongs to my followers, hmm?"

"And where was this written...in your precious book of '_Truth_'?" Gangrel spat. "You don't control...the lives of me or my subjects..._I_ am king, _not_ you! You're just a faded dream tucked away behind a seal for wretched imbeciles to bow before! I'm the only one who's done _anything_ here! The only one who has the right to rule _IS __**ME!**_"

Emmeryn's eyes slammed shut as Gangrel charged. Burned into her eyelids was the image of his face twisted with wild fury, illuminated by the electricity from his sword.

She only had to hear the sickening squelch and a thump against the ground to know what became of him.

"And so ends the sorry tale of Gangrel."

Her thoughts swirled in her head, blurring together until she felt her grip on reality slip from her grasp. Only one prayer pounded in her head over and over until it all faded to black.

_'Naga help us.'_

_'Naga help every last one of us.'_

* * *

Chrom rolled in through the new hole in the ceiling. The corners of his cape, which had been jammed in his boots to act as a makeshift parachute, was pulled free as the stones caught it. Robyne floated down beside him, hands shaking with effort. She looked much paler than she'd ever looked when using thunder magic.

The first thing he saw was Gangrel's body, chest torn open. A trail of blood splatters led to a hooded person with a dark violet coat. From their fingertips to their elbow, their arm was dripping red. Six black wings spread behind them.

"Who…?"

"You mean you haven't heard of me, boy?" A rasping laugh. "You should have. For I am the Wings of Despair. I am the Breath of Ruin…I am the Fell Dragon, Grima."

'_Impossible._

_It was sealed forever a thousand years ago._

_It was supposed to be a dragon._

_There is no way it could not be here this doesn't make any sense what is even going on-'_

Chrom reached for Falchion, and his eyes fell upon his sister. His unconscious, pale, _bleeding_ sister.

He stopped caring about who it was before him.

A twisted grin crossed Grima's face as Falchion was pointed at them. "Ah. So _this_ is the wielder of the Grimsbane. Falchion, right? This should be interesting…"

Chrom's eyes glanced once more at Emmeryn before switching onto the being that could only be Grima. His blood boiled fit to burst.

Suddenly he was hurtling towards Grima, and Falchion was lit up in a blazing blue. Robyne's voice calling him fell into an incoherent mutter in the back of his head. There was only Grima.

Something slammed into his stomach. The breath was wrenched from his lungs just as the ground was wrenched from his feet. His back slammed into something flat, and then he was falling, falling until his side cracked against the floor. Waves of agony shot through his branded shoulder.

He looked up with unfocused vision to what remained of the ceiling. There were new cracks in it from his crash. His gaze wandered to where Grima was standing at the far end of the wrecked throne room. It had not moved, not twitched at all. Only one of its wings was flared outward.

Knocked aside by a flick of just one wing.

Robyne leapt up into the air, blades of wind swirling around her arms as she lunged for Grima. Chrom suddenly noticed, for a split second, her pupils dilating until just a sliver of silver iris remained. Then her eyes returned to normal, and her knees rose into a midair crouch. One of Grima's wings blurred, there was a burst of green wind magic, and Robyne backflipped into an unsteady landing.

'_She just rebounded off of his strike. How did she know…?!'_

He heard her suck in a breath and charge again. Again her eyes dilated. Another wing blurred, but she spun out of the way and fired her wind spell. It barely ruffled the inky feathers.

Spell after spell was fired at Grima, and each spell did nothing. Grima never moved more than their wings, but not one managed to hit Robyne. Her eyes would always dilate, and she would always dodge or recover from its strikes.

Robyne paused her assault to catch her breath, eyes darting over Grima. Her eyes dilated again. Then Grima blurred from sight.

Suddenly they were right in Robyne's face. Their bloody hand gripped her feather pendant and curved it up and around her throat until they were lifting her off the ground by the necklace. Robyne's eyes grew wider and wider with panic, until she was writhing in the air, choking, trying to tear her necklace off.

'_Get up! Get up! Get! Up!'_

With agonizing sluggishness, Chrom managed to stab Falchion into the ground. He used the blade as leverage, slowly pulling himself up to his feet.

"I'm impressed," Grima admitted to Robyne. Her face, already a bit pale, was blanching more and more with every second of denied air. Its voice was as dark as the smug satisfied grin on its face. "I can tell you have great potential, dear."

Finally, Chrom was somewhat steady on his feet. He pulled Falchion from the ground.

"...Unfortunately, you just don't have enough power to face me yet. Such a shame."

And suddenly Grima turned, throwing Robyne straight at him.

Something slammed into his head, and the world pounded and blurred together all into one. He crumpled to the ground. His vision focused into the image of Robyne lying with her back to him, her ivory locks darkening to crimson. He glanced down at Falchion's edge to see fresh tiny specks of blood. Bile began to crawl up his throat.

'_No...Gods, don't tell me…!'_

"_So this _is the_ best Naga has_ to offer, _huh_? How _pathetic. Couldn't last long _enough to be _a real_ _challenge_. I would kill _you here and now, but _that _would spoil_ the_ fun, wouldn't_ it…?"

Chrom tore his eyes from the sight before him, turning his head as much as he could to see the blurry mess of black and violet that was Grima march right past him. To Emmeryn's side. Grima's voice hissed a sigh.

"_So you only have_ Argent? _I was_ hoping you'd _bear the other five of the _Emblem, or maybe_ even a few _of the outer seven_. But, of_ course, you always_ have to be a_ disappointment."

Grima strode back towards the hole in the roof. As they passed, Chrom caught sight of the pulsing silvery-white glow of Ylisse's oldest treasures in their hands. The Gemstone of Faith.

Grima turned back one more time. Its eyes bore into all three of them; Emmeryn, Chrom, and Robyne alike.

"_Just as your _wretched _ancestors_ ruined _me, precious children of_ Argent, so my _thirteen Lords will_ ruin you. I _want you to_ watch _as_ they _burn and break and bleed_ everything you have _and will love, one _by one. I will save _you for last_; I _hope you'll enjoy this_ as _much as I will_..."

The six wings spread to their full span, and as Grima lifted off the ground, Chrom's world faded away.

* * *

Well I have Gangrel dead, Grima being a jerk, Chrom and Robyne curb stomped...this has been a good day.

But seriously - God I love this chapter. Writing it was so fun and it came to me so quickly - some of the other chapters I had to slug through. But this one essentially wrote itself. And we're finally getting to the plot of the series, woohoo! I dropped some hints, but next chapter we'll be getting into some lore, because AUs are not canon for a reason.

By the way, I know the italics at the end may drive some people crazy, but that's actually the point.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (I know I did), please let me know what you think, and have a wonderful week everyone! Next week is the second aspect of this weird AU!


End file.
